


Good Boy

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [27]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Audio Format: Streaming, Cross-Generation Relationship, D/s, DILFs, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Father Figures, Hartwin, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Music, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Submission, Suit Kink, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inevitable daddy kink fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

* * *

 

Here’s the daddy kink fanmix y’all have been waiting for!

I’m not sure when next the universe will bless me with a movie as ripe with daddy kink as  _Kingsman_ , so I’m gonna take full advantage of it and post a Hartwin mix that’s all about Harry taking charge of Eggsy, and Eggsy loving it when his daddy gives it to him.

Some of these songs are funny, some are hot, some are kinky, and some are all three. Enjoy!

01\. **Lana Del Rey** \- You Can Be the Boss  //  02. **Twista** \- Wetter  //  03. **Usher** \- Hey Daddy (Daddy’s Home)  //  04. **Kelis feat. Nas** \- Blindfold Me  //  05. **George Michael** \- Father Figure  //  06. **Emeli Sande feat. Naughty Boy** \- Daddy  //  07. **Placebo** \- Daddy Cool  //  08. **Yael Naim** \- Toxic  //  09. **John Martyn**   - Glory Box  //  10. **Britney Spears** \- Mmm Papi  //  11. **Boy Crisis** \- Dressed to Digress (Nero Remix)  //  12. **Fleetwood Mac** \- Oh Daddy  //  13. **Usher** \- There Goes My Baby  //  14. **Gotthard** \- My Daddy Told Me (Bang)  //  15. **Divinyls** \- I Touch Myself  //  16. **Jace Everett** \- Bad Things  //  17. **Nicole Scherzinger feat. Daddy Yankee** \- Papi Lover  //  18. **Father** \- Spoil You Rotten  //  19. **Kelis feat. Malice** \- Daddy  //  20. **Marilyn Monroe** \- My Heart Belongs to Daddy  //  21. **Gunplay feat. Trina** \- Daddy  //  22. **Aaliyah** \- Age Ain’t Nothing But a Number  //  23. **Shanell** \- Fuck Me Daddy  //  24. **Britney Spears** \- Slave For You  //  25. **Leonard Cohen** \- I’m Your Man  //  26. **Madonna** \- Dress You Up  //  27. **2pac** \- Just Like Daddy  //  28. **Marilyn Monroe** \- Every Baby Needs A Da Da Daddy  //  29. **Arctic Monkeys** \- Knee Socks  //  30. **Monica** \- Daddy’s Good Girl  //  31. **Etta James** \- Good Rockin' Daddy  //  32. **EXO** \- Call Me Daddy  //  33.  **FKA Twigs**  - Papi Pacify // 35. **Sammie**  - Wetter // 35. **Lil Daddy** \- Lil Daddy

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/good-boy))**

**Notes:**  Please listen to Kelis' "Daddy." Just. Trust me. If it doesn't make you LOL, I will have failed you. Terribly. The last song, "Lil Daddy," is basically about the end of the movie, and how Eggsy tries so very hard to be just like his daddy. Also, you are advised not to listen to "Fuck Me Daddy" where other people can hear you. Unless you want to, of course. Unless you're in the sort of place where you  _want_  to be overheard. By a daddy of your own, perhaps? ;)

 

* * *

 


End file.
